This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/714,335 filed Sep. 7, 2005, which application is incorporated by reference and in its entirety.
This invention relates to personal water boards, such surfboards, boat deck surfaces, jet ski decks and saddles. In particular, the invention relates to a means for providing traction between the board and the feet of the rider. The invention may also have application to other water exposed surfaces which support the feet, hands, bottom or chest of a person.
Surfboards require some type of wax or traction surface to prevent the feet of a surfer from slipping off the board while in the water. Traditional methods of creating a non-slip surface on a board have been to rub a paraffin type wax on a board or to apply a traction pad made of EVA foam sheets.
Often a surfer will apply a traction pad on the rear deck of a board and apply wax to the forward section of the upper surface of the board. An EVA foam traction pad provides a superior grip for the back foot allowing the surfer to steer or direct the forward movement of the board while surfing a wave. EVA foam traction pads are also applied to the forward section of the board where the front foot of the surfer is positioned. However, the rough surface of EVA foam can irritate and cause a rash to the skin of the surfer when lying on the deck of the board.
Traditional water board traction pads are made of EVA foam sheets that have been embossed with various surface patterns and die cut into different shapes. The EVA foam sheets adhered to the surfboard with a peel and stick adhesive. Foam blocks are often glued between layers of foam sheets to create raised surfaces on the traction pads. The EVA foam traction pads create a grip for the feet of a surfer, but the rough foam surface causes abrasion to the skin when the surfer is lying on the deck of the board. Further, traditional EVA foam traction pads have a straight die cut perimeter edge that irritates the skin of the surfer and often peels up from the surface of the board.
EVA foam traction pads are opaque and typically solid in color, preventing the board or graphics on the board from being visible under the pad.